Echo
by Iracomprometida78
Summary: Story Kaito and Zero, fluff and unbetaed.
1. Chapter 1

**Echo.**

His back crashed with the bed. He simply closed his eyes, when the sharp teeth pierced his skin, feeling the fast breathing, and rapid heartbeat pounding in his ears. Creating a almost compulsive reaction. Instead of fighting the urge to grab the vampire on top and push him away, he just dared to make a fist in the blankets. Almost incapable of holding the scream holding in his throat.

"Are you finished?" He composed himself when the vampire removed his teeth from his neck. "We need to hunt tonight."

His friend blinked and looked a little troubled. Kaito never bothered to comment about the way Zero had started to drink his blood. It had been a willing act that the Takamiya had decided to do for his own to help his old friend. It had been clear between the two that it was just that way.

Zero had more satisfaction drinking from a human. Tablets simply lasted for some hours, and it had been affecting a little his system, the difference was that blood brought more awareness and strength to him. Blood tablets just had the function to make him feel satisfied, but didn't have the same function inside his system.

"Kaito…" His friend simply shook his head tired. "We still have a lot of time."

"I'm still not used to this." He let our a breathe, attracting Zero's eyes to his mouth. "Really, I don't think that…"

"Then, don't think."

"What are you-"

Zero ignored his stubborn words and reached for the back of his head, forcing the young human to have contact with Zero's mouth. He placed a small kiss, and held the second kiss for a long moment. After the Takamiya opened his mouth in need of air his tongue decided to proclaim the cavern of his childhood friend. Savoring each open space inside his caver, sharp teeth feeling Kaito's own muscle move slowly in the sharp angles of his vampire-teeth.

They didn't put terms to the relationship they held. To identify their actual state as something more than friends made the whole thing uncomfortable. So, they simply held no name to their situation, just referred as "It."

"Tsk, bastard." The brunette grunted in a low tone. " You know Kuran is coming over the school to visit, right?"

"That's why I'm staying here…"

The silver-haired knew that Kaname Kuran had decided to visit Kaien Cross after a long time. He still felt that having any close contact would wake that rage that burned inside every time they were close. She held the aroma of certain pureblood. The pureblood that had caused an anger that he held over a year, making the hunter the desire of revenge.

But, being in the watch of the Hunting Association obliged him to do his job as hunter and maintain peace with the head of the vampires. Having no power over the Kuran he simply glared with hatred.

Kaito got up from the bed, stretching his muscles. Each time he had to face the tiredness of the blood that was taken away from him, but he held his pride as a strong hunter and showed no weakness at all. Zero knew he did it in purpose to prove a point to Zero. But, the younger hunter knew better. The Takamiya held a tired tone the past days and the dark circles around his eyes proved the need of rest and good alimentation.

"Sleep." He ordered, glaring with a look that could scare anyone. "You need to rest."

"Don't start…" Kaito responded irritated. "And don't give me I'm-going-to-kill-you-look."

"I don't have a I'm-going-to-kill-you-look."

He raised from his the bed and blinked . Kaito looked at him, Zero moved his head to the side curious of the playful moment that appeared to be comfortable. Without realizing it he had held a close look at the marks in the left side of Kaito's neck he moved to touch it. Making the hunter to blink and let himself loose in the touch.

Before he could continue to explore the marks a loud outside was heard. A small bat observed with sharp eyes the image played in the room. Zero at the instant reacted, moving his hand away from his friend.

"What?"

"Kuran arrived…" He hissed. "I better take a look…"

"No you don't." Kaito's fist connected to the left side of Zero's cheek. "You'll do something stupid…So stay you troublesome bastard."

A knock on the door was heard. When Kaito opened he found Seiren, bowing and then looking around the room until his eyes meet with the Kiryuu.

"Your presence is needed in the office of Kaien Cross."


	2. Chapter 2

**Echo**

Chapter Two.

.

.

.

"As sharp as always, Kiryuu." The sharp look he received from the cold pure-blood gave Zero's instincts to jump. "I wouldn't say you friend has the same sharp instincts like you do…"

Rising the bloody rose, pointing directly to Kuran's head.

"Try to do something to Kaito." Kaname serenely tilted his head, moving closer to Zero with the gun still pointing to his head. "And you'll regret it Kuran…"

"You know…" His voice rang inside his ear rising some desperate want that his vampire instinct react to. "You still desire for my blood, I can feel it . Isn't it right, _Zero_?"

His throat suddenly went dry, his pulses responding to the bumping of Kaname's heart.

"Tsk, how arrogant Kuran." His smile mocked Kaname's feelings, "My vampire-side actually thirst more for someone else."

Kaname sharply held Zero's hand, as if searching for the truth behind Zero's blood.

The battle of stares was interrupted by the loud opening of the door. A friendly welcoming from Kaien Cross broke any contact between both vampires.

"KANAME-KUN~" Kaien smirk redirected to Zero, "Oh you're here. I needed to talk to you Zero-kun. I need you to go with Kaito to hunt a level-E that's close to the nearby town."

"I'll be leaving then."

Kaname glanced a last look.

* * *

He was distant, but an observant vampire. His sharp look was directed to the marks in his neck, touching his skin he realized the soft puffing of his breaths. His smile broke into a playful grin. Usually progressing his touch to the small opening of Kaito's mouth. He pressed both cheeks, making Kaito's lips to open and close. The young vampire let out a suppressed laugh.

"Mhhmh…"

Lilac eyes meet honey-brown pupils. He found himself caught in the childish play. Kaito's irritated look made Zero 's lips twitch, holding the laughter inside his stomach. But the face of Kuran made his smile to break into a angry mask. Because of the words they shared something about what the pureblood had said was true. He still craved that blood.

_I'll kill you…And end this._

"Wake up." Zero made Kaito's lips move, mimicking the movements of Zero's mouth. "Kaien need us to hunt down a level-E. Now wake up…"

Kaito made a face, moving Zero's hand away. Blinking slowly he realized the late hours. Crossing more than his own eyes he caught the look he received from Zero. He slowly blinked and felt the deep burn of his eyes and clearly made the brunette raise his eyes. Zero's deep look of frustration moved something inside of the walls of Kaito's head.

"You meet with Kuran." He blinked, observing Zero's reaction. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Still feel the burn of killing him. Stupid Kiryuu." The young hunter broke the answer that wouldn't come out of Zero's mouth. "Stupid Zero. Killing him wouldn't bring Ichiru back or dead people…Like my brother."

"Kaito…"

His friend raised his head, meeting soft skin pressed against his lips. Sharp and possessive, unlike the other times the vampire simply moved his impulse, the touch earning for that feeling. To feel the one beneath him burn and alive under his touch. As some kind of addictive drug he couldn't deny to his system and soul.

The squeek outside made Zero to lock his eyes with the familiar bat from earlier. Anger possessed him, breaking his mind into that feeling to protect the person laying close to him.

"A bat?" Kaito blinked, leaving small gasp to break free from his mouth. "We need to move…"

"Shut up, let the bastard see…"

"What?"

Before he could realize who Zero was talking about, his mouth was meet with the burning muscle exploring his cavern. Zero's eyes never leaving contact with the outsider, a smirk playing across Zero's mouth. Piercing more under the pleasure between the human skin. Almost like a beast tasting its victim.

Kaito completely felt his senses knocking him into some different fever. A fever he had clarified inside his mind as the limit he wouldn't cross with Zero. One too difficult for him to understand, and yet he felt lost in his senses at the touch that awoke pleasure in his skin.

"Stop." His dull voice interrupting Zero's movements. "Y-you need to stop. This is as far as we go, alright?"

"…Sorry."

Kaito simply levitated his gaze to the sound of an animal in flight. Feral and furious, like a pissed beast.

"We need to get going…" He pressed his hand to his face, "That was Kuran's bat, right?"

Zero pressed his lips, confused and still earning for more from Kaito…

"Yes."

Kaito raised from the bed gazing straight ahead. A small creek from the bed distracting him… And then a small kiss was planted on his lips. But instinctively he didn't dare to look straight to the other eyes.

"Let's get moving then…" Zero smiled, "Or are you too wasted already?"

"That's low." He sighed . "Your humor sucks."

"O I can suck more than in my humor?"

That sharp joke made Kaito's go wide. Awaking a sharp blush and gasp, but his irritated replaced any reaction that Zero could detect as innocent or amused. A pillow hit the silver-haired straight to the face.

"You are incredible." Kaito shook his head. "Did you know that?"

"Of course…" Zero smirked. "Let's get going."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING :-)**


End file.
